


all good things. [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: Hyunjin expected this, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less. ( AU )
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	all good things. [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitsori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all good things.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160491) by [bitsori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori). 



[all good things.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xzH2VHdew-ZGBIVfxEDbULdVh7MT9TOi/view?usp=sharing) 13:40

**Author's Note:**

> yall i was so inspired by jisung's close i recorded this and cried  
> stays are legit starving all the time even though we receive so much content,, a true struggle
> 
> hope yall enjoyed!! please stay safe ♡


End file.
